


Фобии

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине, Кисе и дождевой червяк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фобии

— Кисе, смотри, что я нашел! — Аомине стоял посреди проселочной дороги, с закатанными по колено штанами, чумазыми ступнями и кистями, и держал меж двух зажатых пальцев длинного дождевого червя. Скользкого и на вид печального. Вероятно, выглядел он так от контраста с сияющим Аомине, который именно по причине радости от находки сунул его Кисе под нос и улыбнулся во все зубы, жмурясь.   
  
— Э-а?  
  
Аомине не понял, что за крякающий звук издал Кисе или это порыв ветра унес его слова, не дав их разобрать. Не понял он также, как Кисе, будучи таким белокожим, смог побелеть еще сильнее. Встал, как вкопанный, глаза округлил, губами еле шевелит. Мокасины, которые тот нес в руках, шлепнулись на землю.  
  
— Да ладно, червяков ни разу не видел?! — просветлел, вскинув тонкие брови, Аомине, и решил, что нашел причину странного поведения напарника по команде.  
  
— А... А... Аомине.. ччи!!! — заверещал Кисе так, что от неожиданности теперь уже Аомине выронил несчастного червя.   
  
Секунда замешательства. Глухой удар о землю.  
  
Аомине гоготал себе под нос, таща на плече бессознательное тело. Теперь он знал, чем стращать Кисе, если вздумает выпендриваться.


End file.
